


We will begin again

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Fairies, Fantasy, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Giants, Heist, Mermaids, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Mythology, Original World, Platonic Relationships, Quest, Saving the World, Selkies, Truth Serum, Witches, gardener au, not so subtle climate change references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Over two centuries ago, Man stole the Giant's Heart from where it was protected by the Witches, and with it, they gained great power. But the longer it is away, the more damage is done to the planet.Can Raven, along with her companions, return the Giant's Heart to the Witches and restore balance and prosperity to the world?
Relationships: Echo & Harper McIntyre, Emori & Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes & Gaia (The 100), Wells Jaha/Gina Martin
Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652851
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chopped 3.0 Round 3





	We will begin again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 3 of Chopped 3.0!
> 
> Theme: Fantasy  
> Trope 1: Heist AU  
> Trope 2: Gardener AU (Gaia!)  
> Trope 3: Forehead Kiss  
> Trope 4: Truth Serum 
> 
> I built my own world for this round, I hope you enjoy! I put a blank map at the beginning, and a map at the end with a loose idea of the path the characters take. This fic is set over a really long time, a la lord of the rings, but, with the speed of Chopped, i haven't fully determined just /how/ long, so i politely ask you to just roll with it!

_When small and half tall join, the world will repair. When the sea meets land, the world will mend. When life seeks life, when power is returned, we will begin again._

_\------_

The world was made from the splitting of the ice, or so the legend of the witches say. 

When the world was new, it was just ice. Vast expanses of sparkling, shimmer snow blanketed the surface of the frozen world, until one day, the planet cracked open, and from it emerged the first of the Giants. She was as big as the world itself, and she stood tall above the oceans. She lived a long life, and when it was time to lay to rest, she curled up on her side at the shallowest part of the ocean and laid atop it until she became the land. 

Her hair curled out into the seas, creating the vast expanses of grasslands, her temple rose tall to the highest peak of the world, and from her body grew lush with trees and green. 

Or so the legend of the witches say. 

Upon her death, as the land grew to be, and the world formed, the Gods tasked the Witches with the protection of the heart of the Giant, as it was the heart of the world itself. Without it, this world would fall into darkness. 

As time went on, the myth of this world’s creation became just that; a myth. Told as a story, embellished and toyed with until it has lost all sense of truth and importance. 

But it is truth. 

For all of its existence, the world had seen balance, but that has changed in the last 200 years. Over two centuries ago, the Giant’s Heart was stolen from the Witches, and given to the King of Men. He used this magic to gain great power, and launched Men into a Golden Age of strength and prosperity.

But there was a cost. 

The Ice Forests keep the Giant’s Heart frozen, but once it was removed from the care of the Witches, and brought to the grasslands, it began to thaw. The immense heat that is given off by the Heart has started to warm the planet, and has reached devastating levels.

Which is why the Southron Fairies have sent Raven on this quest. 

She flew as fast as her mechanical wings could carry her, across the vast Southron ocean and towards the dense, heavy rainforests of the western peninsula, where the Dryad Queen had lived for a millennium, a secret to almost all other races aside from the Selkies and the Fairies. 

The Dryads were the first trees, growing tall and strong right from the Giant’s Heart in the early days of creation, and had been named the Keepers of the Natural World by the Gods, where the Witches were the Keepers of the Spiritual World. They scattered themselves across the land to cultivate and tend to the vast forests that span the continent. If anyone would know how to restore the Giant’s Heart and begin healing the world, it was The Dryad Queen. 

The Southron Fairies had wings of ice lace that prevented them from travelling great distances from their homeland, but Raven was a bit of a genius. She had utilized the Blood Ore Metal to build herself a pair of mechanical wings, and had used them to explore the vast expanses of the continent. She had never thought that she would one day hold the fate of the world atop the sturdy metal hinges and fast beating wings she had built. As she flew the shimmering water nymphs could be seen dancing on the surface, calling to her to come play, as she had done so many times before, but she lifted a hand in a respectful greeting and shook her head sadly, flying on. 

The crest of the Great Mountain came into view, the home of the giants who had mined deep into its sturdy rock. A friend had gifted her the metal she needed to build her wings, as a thank you. She longed to fly straight north and find her again, but she pressed on, ever eastward towards the lush forests on the edge of the world where she might find the key to the survival of them all. 

Raven was exactly 13.7cm tall, thank you very much. Tall, for an ice fairie anyway. Her original wings, beautiful ice lace that shimmered in the sunlight, had spread almost 30 cm, more than twice her body length, but those had been melted off by a man who had tried to steal her away. It was legend that if you were able to capture a fairie, she would do your bidding for all eternity. It wasn’t true, but men folk believed it anyway. Generally it wasn’t dangerous, a fairie could escape rather easily, but when men folk managed to get their hands on an ice fairie, the consequences were dire. She had been in the house of some man for almost 2 months when she met Emori, the half-giant. 

A pariah in her village, Emori stood rather short for a human, which surprised Raven, but her mixed blood showed in another way. Her hand was almost 3 times the normal size of a human hand, and gnarled, fingers melded together and skin rough and bumpy across the entirety of it. Her hand made her a target within her community, and when she found Raven, it was as good of a reason as any to escape, taking the tiny little fairie along with her into the Mountains. The Giants were much more accepting of their half blooded kin and welcomed her with open arms, and there, she helped Raven build new wings from the Blood Ore metal the Giants mined there, an ultra-lightweight metal. She had returned home to her people with a sense of adventure and a remarkable new friend.

She flew longingly past the mountain in her haste. 

She had been flying for nearly two days (fairies are very fast, you know) when she stopped on a small land patch with patches of lush purple flowers dotted across it’s frozen frame to rest for the night. The bitter chill of the frozen land clung to her skin like a morning dew, breathing new life into her tired, aching body. Flying with mechanical wings allowed her the freedom to travel far and wide, over vast distances and into great unknowns, but it was tiresome. The metal, though featherlight, still weighed more than her Ice Lace wings had ever weighed, and, though they took less energy to move than her old wings, the added weight caused a strain. She peeled the harness off and laid down, her body so light she didn’t even make a dent in the freshly fallen snow. 

The sky above her was purple and navy, and the rings of the planet shone brilliantly in the coming darkness, the light of the two moons cool and calming after a long journey. The beautiful golden rings that had circled the planet since before the Giant had made the land, each race had a different myth or legend about them, and the Giants and the Men talked about them in scientific terms that fascinated Raven, but she often found herself not caring at all where they came from. They circled the world in astonishing glory, and she found comfort in them, the way she found comfort in the crashing of the waves against the icey shores of her home, or the way she found comfort in the wind carrying her tiny body higher and higher into the air until she felt like she might be able to see the end of the world itself. She fell asleep on the soft snow, staring up at the mysterious, beautiful rings.

As the sun crested over the horizon, breaking the darkness, Raven strapped her wings back snug onto her body and set off towards the forests. A day's journey, flying as fast as she could, would put her just on the shoreline of the peninsula, where she could rest again. She flew into the night, though, and found refuge in the trees. She would need all her wits about her to convene with the Dryad Queen, and she could use all of the sleep she could get. 

\--- 

The day arrived and she flew into the forest until she met with the Console of the Dryads. Many of the mythic races who held the secrets of the world kept themselves hidden and utilised men folk of great conviction to protect them. 

“What business?” Asked the Console sharply from the archway that led into the Dryad sanctuary. 

“I have been sent by the Southern Fairies to seek the counsel of the Dryad Queen.” She recited the lines she had rehearsed in her head over and over on her journey. She pushed her shoulders back and tried to maintain posture as she hovered in the air at his eye level, as a sign of respect. 

“For what purpose?”

“That is my business.” 

“If you wish it to be the business of the Dryad Queen, you will tell me.” 

She gulped, and nodded. Her hands were shaking, so she clasped them behind her back. 

“Our home is melting, sir. This poses a great threat to our people, as our wings cannot survive the rising temperatures. We have lost many elders as of late. I come to seek her counsel on the retrieval of-”

“She comes to save us, Nathan.” Said a voice, and Raven spun herself round to find the source, but saw no one. She scanned the trees until she found her. 

A Dryad. 

She shimmered, and Raven found it hard to see her if she looked at her directly. She was tall, as tall as the trees themselves, with hair that curled up, up, up, defying gravity itself to shape itself into branches and leaves. Her skin was the color of dark tree bark, and her eyes a marvellous brown that seemed to shin in the light. She was surrounded by butterflies and twinkling fireflies, and Raven could feel the warm energy coming off of her. 

“I am Costia, an Envoy for the Queen. She heard of your arrival, Raven of the Southron Fairies, and has granted your request for an audience.” 

She expected the Console to object, but he simply nodded and stepped out of the way. Costia extended a long branch towards her and Raven set atop it. 

“I am sure you are tired from your long journey,” Costia said, her voice melodic and otherworldly, and Raven jumped as a bird landed on the branch beside her, plucking at the bark on Costia’s arm, “Please, rest. We will arrive shortly.” 

“Does that not hurt?” She asked, motioning to the bird, who had picked off a section of bark and was busying itself dragging an insect from the crevices it left behind. 

“Why should it?” Costia asked, almost laughing. “We give food and shelter to the birds, and the birds carry our seeds long distances, helping our forest grow. We exist for, and because of, each other.” 

They passed over the bridge, and Raven suddenly lost her ability for words, and Costia suddenly looked much more solid. 

The forest changed almost instantly as they passed over the bridge and into the realm of the Dryads. The forest on the other side had been beautiful, without question. Lush and dense, brilliant greens and browns dotted with colorful flowers, so full of life, but the Dryad’s realm was something quite unlike anything Raven had ever seen. 

The whole space seemed to sparkle and shimmer with the magic of the Dryads. The air was threaded with sunbeams that broke into an array of color as it passed through the dew still dotting the leaves high above. The ground was lush with flowers that Raven had never seen before, more kinds and colors than she could ever hope to name. She could feel the magic in the air, the whole forest seemed alive with it. It breathed new life into her weary frame. 

She climbed higher into Costia’s leaves until she could see out over the whole of the forest before them and took it all in with wonder. Outsiders were hardly ever allowed into this space, so she knew she must cherish it while she had the opportunity. 

They walked for almost an hour through the dense trees before they arrived in a clearing where almost 30 Dryads had gathered. In the center, a stern looking Dryad sat on a stone chair. 

“Queen Indra, I present Raven of the Southron Fairies, who has been sent on a very important quest.” 

Raven fluttered down from the high branches and Costia stepped back into the circle of dryads behind them, leaving her there in the center. She rolled her shoulders back and held her head high, hovering at eye level with the Queen. 

“What brings you here, little one?” The Queen had a stern and commanding presence, and her voice was strong. Raven felt more comfortable almost instantly. 

“My people have sent me to seek your counsel. Our lands are melting, and we have already lost Elders. Our wings cannot survive the warming, and it is destroying our way of life. We had hoped that you would know of a way to save us.” 

“You seek the Giant’s Heart?” The Queen asked, in a way that made Raven feel sure there was a right and wrong way to answer the question. 

“I seek to return it to the Witch Queen.” 

Raven watched as a branch from the Queen’s head extended out into the circle and gently touched the center of another Dryad’s forehead, welcoming her into the circle. She lifted a small vial and extended it towards the Queen. She nodded in thanks. 

“You will drink this, and then we will decide if we will help you on this quest.” Queen Indra extended the branch out towards Raven and deposited the tiny vial in her hands. She popped the tiny cork and downed it in one gulp, before the survival instinct inside her took over and she could start asking questions. 

A girl stepped out from the crowd, dark skin and shocking white hair, and extended Raven a hand, on which she gladly sat.

“Where do you come from?” Queen Indra asked, and suddenly the effect of the potion was instant. 

“I come from the clan of southron fairies, who live on the edge of the southern glacier.” She seemed to be having an out of body experience, her mouth moving without her permission . 

“How did you come to travel here?”

“I flew here.”

“I thought the wings of Southern Fairies melted in the heat?”

“They do. I made new wings from the Blood Ore metal, a gift from a half human half giant I met after being kidnapped. These wings are why my clan sent me.” 

“Why have you come?”

“The warming of the planet is killing my people. They sent me to seek counsel with the Dryan Queen to discover a way to save us.” Raven felt lightheaded and warm all over, and she felt disconnected from her own mind. She didn’t like this feeling one bit. And then she found herself saying so. “I don’t like whatever this is you gave me.” 

The girl holding her laughing gently. 

“It is a true potion, one brewed especially for you, little fairie. It causes you to speak the truth, about everything. It is the only way we can discern your true motivations.”

“Why does that matter?”

Queen Indra spoke up this time. 

“The protection of our planet has been a duty shared between our clans and the Witch clans since the dawn of time. The retrieval of the Giant’s Heart is of utmost importance to all the races of this world. We cannot allow just anyone to get it.” 

“And how do you know if my motivations are true?” 

“We ask.” Said the Queen, with a gentle smile. “Raven, of the Southron Fairies, is your heart pure of twisted intentions, do you seek the Heart only for the betterment of the world?”

“Yes.” Raven said, and she knew even without the potion this would have been her answer. 

The Queen nodded before she stood. She stood tall, as tall as a great oak, and moved with grace into the circle, extending a branch to lift Raven from the hand of the girl. 

“There has long been prophecy of she who will retrieve the Giant’s Heart and restore balance to the world. It may yet be you, little fairie. My daughter, Gaia,” the Queen gestured to the girl who had been holding Raven only a moment before, “is a practiced healer and potion master, and it will be a great honor for her to accompany you on this quest.” 

The Queen leaned forward and pressed a kiss into Gaia’s forehead. From the spot where she kissed her, a brilliant golden flower grew, along with intricate vines that braided themselves back around her head to form a crown. 

“A blessing of good fortune on your journey, my child.” Queen Indra whispered. She passed Raven over into Gaia’s hand, and together then left the forest, out towards the Great Mountain.

\----

Gaia moved with speed and agility across land, but the journey to the mountain would still take weeks, and Raven felt almost useless perched on Gaia’s shoulder as she ran. As they moved across vast plains and through the lush temperate rainforests of the most Eastern peninsula of the Continent, Raven felt a mixture of joy and sorrow. She had always dreamt of seeing the whole of the world, but this way, watching it pass quickly by, with the flames of purpose at their heels, was not what she had imagined. Gaia didn’t speak much, which was okay. Fairies often travelled alone, and Raven was used to the quiet. She did, however, have questions.

“Where are we now?” 

“Who lives here?” 

“What city is that?”

“What _animal_ is that?” 

The questions burst from her like springs that had been pressed down tight, exploding forward with no control. 

Gaia, to her credit, answered them all. 

When her questions about the country and land began to disappear, her questions about Gaia started. To start, she wanted to know everything about the Dryads. 

“What tree are you?” She asked, and then immediately hoped it wasn’t offensive.

“My spirit is that of a Pine.” Gaia said with a laugh, in the way parents calmly and kindly explain something to their children. Raven assumed this wasn’t the first time she’d answered that question. 

“Why do you look different than Costia did outside of the Dryad Realm?” She had been puzzling over it for days. “Is it a spell? Are you younger? Did you give up your form?” 

“I am tasked with tending to the plants within the forest, but, with the rising temperatures, my duties have expanded to help those outside of our realm. To disguise my identity from anyone who might see me I use a potion I developed. It is an illusion spell, allowing me to appear almost… human… to the untrained eye.”

Raven had a million questions, but she kept them to herself for now. This would be a long journey, and she didn’t want to waste them. 

They had been travelling for a few weeks when they arrived at a small town settled in a bay at the base of the mountain, and met Luna. 

They had found an inn to stay in where they had a hot meal and a soft bed and they got a room for 3 nights. Gaia would need time to rest before they went on, and they needed to replenish their supplies. The first night passed without incident. Gaia wolfed down most of the dinner brought to their room, and Raven finished off the small bit Gaia had pushed aside for her, and they were both asleep in minutes. They washed and rested, and Gaia went into the village, trading plant spells for supplies, masquerading as a Forest Witch. 

Gaia had returned for the night and was collecting dinner from the innkeeper’s young son when a woman approached. Raven watched from the rafters, where she had spent the day, watching the patrons of the Inn and waiting for Gaia. Fairies were still a valuable trade on the black market, so she had remained out of sight. 

The woman poke to Gaia in a language Raven didn’t understand, but it made Gaia turn sharply. The woman maintained a calm expression and repeated herself, and Gaia grabbed her by the arm, pulling her along towards their room, their dinner almost spilling as she went. Raven barely made it through the door before it slammed shut and Gaia started speaking. 

“Who are you?” Her voice seemed to shake the walls around them. 

“I am Luna. I am a Mermaid of the North Sea, and I was sent here by a Witch to help you on your quest.”

“How do you know the Dryad language?” Gaia still seemed to tower above Luna, like she was growing higher as her fury grew. 

“My grandmother was the last of the Mermaid delegates to be invited to the Dryad Realm. She learned the language and taught her descendants, in the hopes that one day our peoples would begin a new partnership someday.” 

Gaia slowly returned to her normal size, and her demeanor softened. “I knew your grandmother well,” She said, smiling gently and reaching out to brush over Luna’s cheek, “Now that I look at you more, there is a great resemblance.” 

Luna leaned into Gaia’s hand softly, and reached up to squeeze at her arm gently. 

“Who sent you?”

“A Witch. SHe would like to remain secret, until she reveals herself to you, but she knows of the prophecy. She wants to help. She told me to meet you here, because I know someone who can help you.” 

“Who?” 

“A selkie spy. She is well known among our peoples for her skill, and I have asked her to help you. In 4 months time, we are to meet her at the Selkie Caves, and she can help you.” 

“Did she say how?”

“She kept that to herself, we were communicating by way of messenger gulls and they are easily intercepted.” 

“Of course.” 

“In the meantime, do you have a plan?” 

Raven spoke up before Gaia had a chance to say anything. 

“I think I might have the next step in our plan at least.” 

The next morning they parted ways with Luna and set off, and within a weeks climb, they reached the entrance to the mines where Emori lived. Before she even spoke, the Giant at the door called for her. 

“Nobody else has a fairie friend with metal wings.” Emori said with a shrug as she walked out to greet them. She plucked Raven out of Gaia’s bag and onto her own shoulder. Raven tugged hard at her ear lobe as a greeting. “What can i do for you?”

Without missing a beat, Raven spoke up. 

“Can you make us a fake Giant’s Heart?” 

\---

The forges of the mountain were made for Giants, and Emori seemed so small next to the massive flames that roared behind her, but the more Raven watched her friend, the more deft she seemed. 

She stoked the flames from atop the stairs that had been built for her and lowered the barrel full of a shimmering metal that she said would melt down into an almost glass like substance. She allowed it to melt and poured it into the mold that was roughly the size of the Heart, and then stepped away. 

She was sweaty and covered in soot, and she looked vibrant and more alive than raven had ever seen 

“This place agrees with you.” Raven said to her later over a hearty dinner. Emori smiled. 

“These people… they’re my people. I have never had anyone before this, and I didn’t realise how much I needed that.” She took a breath, looking around at the giants, settled into a meal in the roar of voices and flames that echoed within the mountain halls. “I belong. They teach me and make things to make it easier for me to be here, they care for me. It’s wonderful.” 

“I’m glad.” 

“And you’re off on an adventure, just like you always dreamed.” 

“Yeah.” Raven sighed, a long exhale catching at the end of the word. “An adventure with incredible stakes.” 

“This task came to you, Raven.” Emori said, reaching over to tap lightly on Raven’s knee. “The fates are on your side.” 

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” 

“Ha.” 

Emori snorted into her wine, and they dissolved into laughter and the kind of chatter that fills the empty moments between friends. 

The next morning, Emori passed the heart off to a giant who was known within the mountain for his light touch and deft skill. 

For two days they waited and watched as the giant carved into the shining stone, shaping it to his will, until he held it out to them. 

“Based on the stories that have been passed down, this is the best I can do. I hope it works.” 

Gaia spoke calmly and firmly. 

“The fates are on our side, sir. Your contribution to this mission will not be forgotten.” She bowed to him, and he tipped his head in response, and handed her the Heart. 

That night, they drank and danced and ate in the presence of giants, and slept soundly. 

As the morning light crept above the horizon, Gaia and Raven embarked to meet Luna at the coastal town where she would take them to her Selkie spy.

\---

It took almost a week to get down the mountain, but Luna was waiting for them at the inn she had told them about, and after a good night's sleep they boarded her boat and set sail. 

Raven had never been on a boat before, and often found it uncomfortable. The constant motion of the waves threw her around much more than her larger companions, and she felt ill almost constantly. She found herself flying alongside the boat as much as she could. She fluttered just above the water, letting her feet hand low enough to drag across the surface. She would fly high above the boat, looking out over the vastness of the sea. 

At night, though, the sea came to life. With the rings bright in the sky, the animals came to play. Seals and whales swam and jumped alongside the boat, brilliantly coloured jellyfish floated to the service, almost glowing in the light, peppering the sea with a thousand lights. She sat on the edge of the ship and just watched as this foreign world showed her its beauty. 

Luna would talk, tell her about the animals beneath the sea, about the mermaid customs, about the world long before Raven was born. She and Gaia had been alive for nearly a century, and Raven drank in their knowledge and their stories like a man lost in a desert. 

They sailed for almost two weeks, through the vast Central Sea and up into the Northern Ocean, across towards the Caves of the Selkies. 

They arrived in the night, and were met with three Selkie envoys. 

They had human forms from the waist up, but, in water, from the waist down, they had the bodies of Harp Seals. Speckled with black spots, their grey, long tails were strong and powerful in the water, and they did not look pleased to have visitors. 

“State your business.” Said the male selkie, his harpoon gun pointed at Luna’s chest. 

In answer, she leapt from the boat into the sea, and Raven watched in wonder as her body writhed and twisted about as a tail formed from where her legs had been. Bright gold and auburn red, her tail looked like the sun had kissed it. Her scales were thick, large ovals, and her hands had webs through them, and gills now grew on the edges of her ribs. 

“I come to offer help, and to ask it.” 

The Selkie’s instantly seemed less wary of them with Luna around, and they disembarked from the boat and onto the ice. The Selkie’s swam alongside them in a channel until they reached a hole in the ice. 

“You must swim.” 

Raven may be strong and good at flying, but swimming was foreign to fairies, their wings did not take to being submerged in water. That, and their lungs were very small. 

Gaia had a solution, as always. 

She pulled a weed from her bag, a small, fragile looking thing, and offered Raven a piece before eating it herself. 

“This will allow you to breathe under the water, and we will pull you along.” She said, and Raven took a breath, and then chewed on the weed until it was soft enough to swallow before gulping it down. Nothing seemed to change, but Gaia grabbed her and put her on her on Luna’s shoulder. “Take hold of her hair, she wont lose you.” She said, and Luna dived below the surface. 

For a minute, Raven held her breath, terrified to gulp the water into her lungs and drown, but eventually her body was screaming for air and she had no choice. 

To her shock, it worked. The water filled her chest, but she didn’t drown or choke, she  _ breathed _ . She opened her eyes, and was met with a stunning sight. 

The deep ocean plunged miles below, but above her, the ice covered the water and through it, the sunshine refracted and splintered into gorgeous sunbeams and a bluish glow that was unlike anything Raven had ever seen. She watched as fish and penguins swam by, was stunned by a massive whale that swam below her, and was in awe of this world. Soon, they came upon a cave, and the Selkie’s led them in and through, until they surfaced in the most beautiful cave Raven had ever seen. 

The cave was filled with bioluminescent plants. They covered every surface, even in the water they shone in remarkable bright blues, greens, purples, pinks, and yellows, their light reflecting off the surface of the water in the cave to dance on the walls. And inside, there were a dozen Selkies. 

They climbed from the water, and their guides led them to a girl sitting in the corner of the cave, sharpening a knife. 

“This is Echo, she will help you.” 

Echo turned to face them, and stood. 

“Help with what?” She asked, and Raven explained. Echo listened, pensive, quiet, until they were done, and then nodded. Without a moment’s hesitation, she leapt into a plan. 

A party, a wedding, at the palace, she decided, would be the perfect cover. She knew an Elf who could get them inside. She and Luna sat, and planned. 

Gaia, on the other hand, was enraptured with the plants that covered the cave. 

“I can’t believe this… These are meant to be extinct, no one has seen them in over two decades!” She said, leaning over a small fern-like plant that glowed bright orange. “This is the key ingredient to a potion, I’ve been trying for ages to find a substitute, but nothing works.” 

The Selkie she was speaking with seemed thrilled for the company. 

“We are having trouble with them. With the rising temperatures the algae isn’t as lush as it once was, and the oxygen in the cave is starting to lessen. It won’t matter to us, but these plants won’t survive much more.” 

“Hopefully, if we succeed, you wont have to worry anymore.” 

“What about this one?” The girl asked, dragging Gaia over to a small purple vine that had crawled only a little up the wall, and was starting to droop. Gaia smiled, in her element.

“This plant needs something to wrap itself around. It climbs up, but sometimes the cave walls can be slick or too smooth. If you build it a trellis, or even just put in some stakes, it should start to snake itself up around them.”

The girl looked thrilled, and began to drag Gaia around to all the plants in the cave that needed tending, and before long Gaia had her hands in the muck of the cave floor, digging and mending the plants. 

They only stayed a few hours, with Echo, Luna, and Raven making plans while Gaia worked, but it was enough to feel as though the tides on their quest had turned. 

As they went to leave, the young girl who had been tending to the plants with Gaia offered her a leaf from the orange plant. 

“For luck, and as a thank you.” 

“Thank you, little one.” Gaia said, and pressed a kiss into the girls forehead. Just as it had when Indra had kissed Gaia, a small flower grew from the spot where the kiss had been, and it wrapped tendrils back around the girl's head. “A gift, and the sign of a true friend to the dryads. You are welcome in our Realm, always.” 

The little girl was still beaming as they dove into the sea. 

**\---**

With Echo as a guide, they moved across the barren tundra and through the grasslands without incident, moving with speed and ease. They arrived in a small town, and were greeted by the very Elf that Echo had meant for them to find. 

“Echo.” Said the elf, her long blonde hair falling down around her pointed ears, a joyful smile across her face. 

“Harper!” Echo responded, wrapping her in a hug. 

She led them into an Inn where she had grabbed a large room, and before they even settled she started to plan. 

She had gotten them invitations to the ball, and had retrieved a special key from the king’s quarters. A small silver disk that would have to be inserted into the door, and the heat from the Giant’s Heart would melt it down. As it melted it would fill the sigil at the base of the door, and the weight of it would trigger the lock mechanism to open. 

“The party is in two days, so we must rest today, and then we must be on our way.” 

The night was fitful and Raven was sure she didn’t sleep a wink. In the morning, they travelled onward. Into the city, through the winding roads, to a small house near the gate of the palace where Harper lived. 

The night before the party seemed forever long, but before Raven was ready, the morning came, and it was time to go. 

\---

Raven entered the palace grounds in the pocket of Echo’s dress, where she peaked through a hole in gemstones that lined the outer layer, brilliant reds and golds and greens, to provide a cover. The party was in full swing when they arrived, guests and party goers strewn about the palace grounds and throughout the open halls, lavish dresses and fine suits, the delicious smells from the tables wafted across the room to them. Echo stands at the arm of Harper, who shows the door guard her invitation and introduces Echo as her cousin. As they distract the Guard, Raven climbs down the side of the dress and flys, low to the ground, and around the side of the palace wall before rising steadily towards one of the many open windows above them. She closes her eyes and the memory of the map of the castle is clear against the back of her eyelids, so she flys. In, down, through, around, following the twists and turns of the castle walls until she finds the door she’s looking for. A large oak door on the other side of which she can clearly hear the party roaring. 

And now, to wait. 

She sat for what felt like hours, quietly listening. 

“Wait for the signal.” Harper had said sharply. Whatever the hell that meant. The constant buzz of the party behind her was going to make it hard to hear anything at all, how was she supposed to hear a signal if she didn’t even know what to listen-

*BOOM*

A huge explosion shook the door, and she flew up to the window, only to see the sky lit up in bright colors. 

A man stood on a platform out in the yard, and spoke loudly. 

“We thank you for coming to this party to celebrate the wedding of the young Prince Wells, and our Crown Princess Clarke. Tonight our great nations of Men are joined together!” 

The explosions continued, bright fireworks painting the sky, as two young people, a young woman with a shock of blonde hair, and a very unhappy looking young man whose dark skin reflected the lights above. 

A knock behind her startled her away. 

The signal. Right. 

She ran over and shoved the lock on the door, and moved out of the way as they pushed it open and Gaia, Echo, and Luna rushed in. They turned, and Gaia pressed a kiss into Harper’s forehead. 

“This is where I leave you, good luck.” Harper said, a huge smile dancing across her cheeks.

“We will not forget your part in this, Elven Princess.” Gaia said, and Harper nodded solemnly before closing the door behind her. 

“The party will be a few more hours, but we still need to hurry.” Luna said sharply, and Echo nodded in agreement as they stepped out of their huge dressed, leaving behind linen pants and tops, and Gaia pulled out 4 vials. 

“Drink this, it will allow us to pass more discreetly through these halls.” Gaia said, and without hesitation they each gulped the potion down. 

After a moment, it took effect, and, just as it had been with Costia in the woods, Raven found it hard to see them all if she looked at them straight on. It was almost as if they disappeared in direct focus. As the effect solidified, they set off and began making their way into the deep passages of the castle. 

The map Harper had provided them with back at the safehouse gave her enough of an image of the internal windings of the castle to find their way, but it was slow moving. At every turn there were guards or locked doors that they had to find their way through, and the potion’s effects were only going to last so long. With every step they took, her worry grew, but they went on, deep into the castle. 

The echoing booms from the fireworks got quieter the deeper they went, and when she couldn’t hear them anymore, Raven wasn’t sure if it was because they had gone so far down below the castle, or because the fireworks had stopped. She was busy worrying, and didn’t realise they had reached the door. 

It was made of a dense metal and stood over two meters high, and she watched as Echo tilted her head all the way back to get a look at the top. Across the whole face were carved out paths, long and twisting, curling around itself, and, at the bottom, the Seal. a heart, carved into the base of the maze etched into the door. They were all staring right at it. 

“Do you have the key?” Echo asked, not looking away from the thick frame of the door, likely trying to figure out how she could get inside if the key didn’t work. 

Luna pulled it from her pocket, and for a minute everyone froze, barely a breath sound to be heard. She slid the swirling silver medallion up the center of the door and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly, before she began to turn it until it clicked. 

A breath. 

The key began to move. 

It slid down the side and began to melt, the silver trickling down the hollowed out curves in the metal of the door, leaving a molten coating in its wake. 

If the silver wasn’t right, if it wasn’ enough, the door wouldn’t open, and everyone would know someone had tried to steal the Heart. 

Another breath. 

The silver finally dripped down, coating the seal at the bottom of the door, filling in the crevices until the weight was enough to press it down far enough to click the lock. 

Another breath.

A faint click sounded, followed by a rush of hot air escaping from the room on the other side, and for a brief second, nobody moved. 

And then Echo stepped forward, pulling the door open.

The room behind the door was simple. Stone walls, stone floors, three lanterns hung around the walls, and a simple pillar in the center of the room. 

The Giant’s Heart. 

It was sat on the pillar, the light emanating from it pulsing rhythmically in the dark. 

Luna pulled the heart Emori had made for them from her bag and held it up, examining them next to each other. They were a perfect match, thankfully, because there wasn’t much they could do if it wasn’t. 

“Ready?” Luna asked Gaia, and she nodded. They stood opposite each other, and Gaia lifted the heart swiftly and Luna replaced it in an instant. 

Raven waited for the sky to fall on them, or for an armed guard to bust through the doors, but nothing happened. Gaia wrapped the heart in the large leaves she brought from her home that she had said would conceal the Heart’s power, and everyone around her kept moving. She felt suddenly terrified. This was the moment where everything could go wrong. Up to this point, they could have turned back, but from here… they would either return the Heart to the Witch Queen, or they would fail. 

Echo caught her as she started falling from the air. 

“Worry not, Little One.” She said softly, placing her on her shoulder. “We will succeed. The fates are with us.” 

Just as she said it, the door opened and two guards appeared. 

“Yeah, but they aren’t.” She said, and Echo, for some reason, smiled. She lifted Raven from her shoulder again and placed her on the pillar before she cracked her neck. She made eye contact with Luna, who looked just as eager. 

You see, the creatures of the sea were born fighters, and Echo and Luna were the best of their people. 

The fight was over almost before it began. 

Echo reeled back and slid across the floor, swiping the feet out from under both men. She took her legs and wrapped them around one of their necks, squeezing hard for a moment before jerking, a sickening snap echoing across the stone. 

Luna had stayed back, and as the other man got up she lunged across the room at him. She hit him around his center and they both crashed to the ground, and she had her knife in his neck before he even had time to react. She pulled it out, and he gasped once and fell silent. 

“We need to go, there will be more.” Luna said, and they took off, Echo plucking Raven from the pillar and onto Gaia’s shoulder. 

They ran, up through the long corridors and the winding, twisting halls, and the guards were on them. Echo pulled out her sword, slashing as she ran. Luna threw her knives, hitting three men center mast. Gaia threw a thick cloud of a brilliant purple dust, and four guards coming from a side hall hit the floor, a cloud hanging above them. 

They made it out of the palace doors, into the courtyard that was still empty, the party still roaring in the gardens and the ballrooms.

Empty, except for the Prince. 

He turned fast, and took in the scene before him. Frantic, bloodied, and breathing heavily, still shimmering a little from the potion Gaia had made. 

They froze, and for a moment they just stared at each other. 

And then, he did something none of them expected. 

“Come with me, I know a place.” Prince Wells said, and without hesitation they followed. 

He led them to past the stables and into a tackle room, passing them cloaks and sturdy boots, stripping his royal garb from his shoulders and throwing it into the blazing coal fire roaring in the hearth. He yanked on a tunic and a heavy cloak, and turned. 

“I can get you out of the city, but you have to trust me.” 

“Why are you helping us?” Gaia asked, and he just smiled at her.

“This marriage… it was arranged. I don’t want this, I don’t want this life. I have… someone. And she can help us, she can get you out of the city and on your way.” 

“On our way?” Echo asked, defensive.

“To the Witch Queen?”

“How did you know?” Echo snarled, yanking a knife from her belt to approach him, but he held up his hands. 

“A Witch came to me, and told me one day I’d be needed to help fulfil a prophecy. She said I would know when it happened. I assume this is it.” He looked at them all one more time, and handed Echo the bow and arrow from the rack behind him. “You ready?” 

She took it and nodded. 

They crept from the stables and out into the courtyard, but in their new clothes nobody noticed them, and soon they were out in the streets of the city. Wells led them through winding cobbled streets and dark alleys before coming on a run down looking bakery, where he knocked, two sharp raps and then one hard knock to follow, and waited. 

Moments later, in a blur of brown curls and the smell of baked bread, a woman flung herself out the door and into his arms. He caught her instantly. She kissed him soundly and he spun her around just once, holding her close. 

“This is Gina, she is... “ He looked at her like there weren’t words he could use to explain what she was to him, and Raven understood. Then Gina spoke. 

“She knew you would come.” 

“She?” Luna said, incredulous.

“The Witch. She’s inside, she’s been waiting for you.” 

Gina led them inside, and at the table sat a woman. Raven could tell she was a forest witch, she wasn’t sure how or why, but she could. She had long brown hair, twisted into intricate braids, and a long, sharp face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore heavy leather padding over her clothes. 

She stood when they entered and approached Gaia first. 

“Sister.” She said, tipping her head down in a show of respect. 

Gaia, to her surprise, looked positively thrilled. 

She lifted the witch off the ground in a tight hug, laughing brilliantly, a sound like birds chirping. 

“Lexa.” She said calmly, but full of joy, after she sat Lexa back down. “When Forest Witches are young, they are sent to the Dryad Realm to learn from us, about the forest, about life and flora and fauna and balance. Lexa was one of our best students.” 

“We are lucky to have such an opportunity to learn from the keepers of the land.” Lexa responded, her respect for Gaia never faltering. 

“How are you here, Lexa?”

Lexa looked angry all of a sudden, and she sat. 

“The Witch Queen has failed in our sacred duty. We are meant to protect the spiritual realm, but she has failed to return the heart of this planet back to her protections. She rests on her laurels, claiming a _prophecy_ will solve the problems of the world.” She bit at the insides of her mouth, hollowing her cheeks. “Well, I have heard the prophecy, and I will not sit idly. I have followed the story, listened as whispers of a bond between an ice fairie and a half giant. I called the mermaids, I told her to meet the selkie. I told Harper to find you, to help you. I have facilitated this entire prophecy into being.”

Luna just smiled from the corner, in a way that told Raven she had been waiting for this. 

“What IS the prophecy?” Raven yelled, finally beyond keeping her mouth shut. 

“ _When small and half tall join, the world will repair. When the sea meets land, the world will mend. When life seeks life, when power is returned, we will begin again.”_ Lexa recited from memory, looking almost bored. 

No one said a word. In the corner Echo looked pensive, and Wells and Gina sat close, hands clasped together, silent. They let the words sink in, to mull over the words for a while.

“So what now?” Echo asked, finally speaking up, and the room turned to look at her. “Where do we go, how do we get to the Witch Queen?” 

“We fly.” 

“Well unfortunately for them, they don’t have wings. So what do you suggest?” Raven asked, earning her a little shove from Luna with the tip of her fingers. 

“I am the Commander of the Forest Witches, and we have Griffins.” 

“Griffins?” Echo asked, wary. 

“Giant Griffins.” 

“Fuck yes.” Luna said, a wide smile creeping across her face. 

They slept, haphazardly across the floor and beds up in the attic, hiding from view. The day crept by, the Heart sitting in a bag on the floor of a baker's shop. The Runaway Prince himself was stashed away with them. Everyone in the city would be looking for them. They sat silent, eating morsels of bread and cheese sent up by Gina, and every time the bell rang when a customer entered, Raven felt her heart rate rise. When the sun finally set, and the sky was brilliant and bright with the light from the rings, Lexa stood up. 

“Time to go, it’s now or never.” 

They donned dark cloaks and followed her in a hurry out into the cool night and away from the palace towards the gates of the city. Lexa was muttering under her breath the whole way, and when they arrived to find the gates were open, and they were able to pass through almost unnoticed, Raven realised that Lexa had been using magic to conceal them. She led them across the open plains near the city, out into the darkness of the forests. They were greeted at the edge by another Witch. 

Lexa reached out and clasped her arm firmly. “Monroe.” 

“Lexa.” She nodded, and then dipped her head low, a quick bow. “The Griffins are waiting, just ahead in the Godswood Clearing.” 

She pressed a kiss against Monroe’s cheek, and they followed her through the forest, the brown leaves crunching across the floor as they went, until they arrived in a massive clearing and were met with the sight of four of the largest birds, possibly some of the largest animals Raven had ever seen. 

Huge, standing nearly 5 meters tall at the shoulder, with golden fur and the back legs and a tail of a great and powerful lion, up to the shoulders where it changed into deep brown feathers, and wings that must have been 10 meters across at least, following down into massive claws with curved talons, and up to the head of a great brown eagle. The Griffin’s stood proud and tall in the circle, and Raven could barely believe her eyes. 

Lexa stepped into the circle and bowed deeply to the tawny brown bird in the center, and, to Ravens great shock, it spoke. 

“You bring with you great power, Lexa of the Forest Witches.”

“We seek your assistance.” She stood from her bow and stepped forward, raising a hand and holding it steady until the great bird lowered his beak and placed it in her hand. “We seek to return the Giant’s Heart to the Witch Queen.”

“This will bring balance and great prosperity to the world.” The leader of the Griffin said, and Lexa nodded. “We will take you.” 

Echo seemed wary. 

“We will not harm you, Selkie.” Said the massive creature, turning to face her.

“Creatures that look like you hunt creatures like me.” She said, stepping back away from his sharp beak that shined in the light of the rings. 

“Our smaller brethren, yes.”

“We are endangered. Going extinct!” Echo seemed furious now. 

“We will tell them of your deeds here today, Selkie. They will no longer hunt your kind.” 

Something about his deep, roaring voice showed no sign of lie, and Echo nodded. 

They all walked forward and the Griffin’s bent low, allowing them to climb up, and once they were settled, the great creatures took off, jumping high from their back legs and beating their wings once, twice, until the wind caught under them and they were soaring through the air. 

Raven looked out over the ground below from her perch on Gaia’s shoulder in wonder. 

The Griffin’s possessed remarkable speed, and soon they were away from the grasslands and forests, and out above the tundra. She watched as the moose and caribou grazed below, barely larger than insects at this distance, and then it changed, and morphed, and they were soaring above the glaciar and towards the Ice Forests looming ahead. 

They arrived at the gate within a little over a day’s flight, and as quickly as the Griffin’s had arrived, they left, leaving the five of them standing in the middle of the barren icey land before the gates of the Ice Forests. 

Two massive Polar Bears stood before them. 

“What brings you here, selkie, mermaid, witch, dryad, and fairie?” The massive creature asked, his voice deep and booming as it stood up on its hind legs, his huge paws supporting giant claws.

Raven spoke this time, flying forwards to be heard by the Bears. 

“We seek an audience with the Witch Queen. We have brought the Giant’s Heart.” 

Before the bears could speak, the gates opened, and out walked a blonde woman, dressed in a simple silk shift. At a distance, she could have passed for a human, but as they got closer, you could see the snow like etchings that were painted across her skin, crystalline and shimmering. She was barefoot, and her hair hung loose and long behind her. She had snowflakes on her eyelashes and her eyebrows, and her eyes were a brilliant almost white blue. 

“I am Niylah of the Ice Witches. The Queen will see you.” She turned to look at Lexa. “She has heard of your interference.”

“Well, if she had done her job, I wouldn’t have needed to interfere.” 

“The prophecy-”

“Fuck the prophecy. It is our sacred duty, she should have acted.” 

The witch stood silent for a moment, before turning to face the rest of the group.

“Please, follow me.” 

They did as she asked, Lexa bringing up the rear with an irritated look on her face, but Raven quickly forgot about the exchange when she was met with the brilliance of the Ice Forests and the Queen’s castle.

Ice trees that were so tall she couldn’t make out the tops of them against the now bright light of the sun in brilliant blue and white. They went on for miles in every direction except directly ahead, where, in a clearing in the center, stood a palace made entirely of snow and ice. Huge carved bricks of snow stacked high into the air, the palace was simple, yet astounding. It was smaller, but beautifully decorated with intricate carvings of the tale of creation, of the stories of the Ice Witches, and of beautiful creatures from all across the world. A set of stairs led up to the doors, and there, the Witch who led them spoke a password that melted the door instantly, allowing them to pass. 

In the seat at the head of the great hall sat the Queen. 

Dark hair almost black, but with the same crystalline eyes as Niylah, she was beautiful and terrifying. She had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, and a look of someone who had seen much violence in her time. She spoke in a sharp and deft tone that commanded respect. 

“I am Octavia, the Witch Queen. You have brought something that was stolen from us.” 

“Yes.” Raven said, flitting forward to be visible to the Queen.

“We thank you for your bravery and your dedication to the cause.” 

Raven bowed her head, unsure of how to respond. 

Lexa, though, seemed to have no problem speaking up. 

“If you had done something a millenia ago, we wouldn’t have needed to rely on the bravery of a fairie to get back what was tasked to us to protect.” 

“You speak out of turn.” Niylah chastised from the corner, but Lexa advanced. 

“You are our Queen, and we chose you as our leader, but you have failed in your duty not only to us, and to our duty to the gods, but also to those beings who inhabit this world. We will not forget, Octavia of the Ice Witches, that you allowed fate to lead when it was our duty to act.” 

Octavia stood, and lesser people than Raven and her companions would have cowered. She stepped forward and extended her arm, the greeting of the Forest Witches. Lexa took it, warily. 

“We thank you, Lexa of the Forest Witches, for your great bravery.” 

_When Bravery Triumphs._

Lexa’s eyes widened. 

“It was meant to be this way, that you would lead them to the Giant’s Heart, and return it back to us.” 

“What?” Lexa stepped back, annoyance mixing with revelation twisting across her face. “You mean you knew, you knew I would help them?” 

“We cannot guide those of whom the prophecy speaks. They must find their own way. You were destined to lead them, but we could not interfere.”

“Why?” 

“If we had interfered, the prophecy may never have been realized. And, if we had given you guidance, we would not have known if you were worthy of being my Successor.” 

Before Lexa could respond, Octavia stepped away and towards Raven. She extended her hand and Raen settled in her palm. 

“The world owes a great debt to you, Ice Fairie. We will not soon forget it.” She said, and turned to walk away. Without hesitation, they all followed. 

Down a long corridor, Octavia led them to a large door, which, when opened, revealed a huge statue of the Giant who Made the World. 

Gaia lifted the Heart towards Octavia, but she shook her head. 

“You brought it all this way, Dryad Princess. The honor is yours.” 

Gaia stepped forward and lifted the Heart from the bag, holding it out towards the statue. It still glowed red, but seemed to give off less heat than it had in the city. She stepped forward and pressed it into the cavernous opening in the center of the statues chest until it locked into place. The ice around it came alive, and snaked and grew until it had wrapped itself around the Heart completely and sealed it inside. 

All at once, a brilliant blue light shone from the Heart, and, as it subsided, the Heart stayed blue, losing the red it had been only a moment before. Raven knew there wasn’t going to be an immediate change, but the energy in the room was full of hope. 

\--- 

The days passed without incident now, the four of them honored guests in the Witch Queen’s palace. Echo was the first to leave, returning back to her caves with the news of their triumphs. Lexa left next, back home to the forests, to share the news of her anointing as the new Successor to the Queen. Eventually Octavia gifted them a boat, and Luna sailed them back to Gaia’s homeland, and Raven flew home. 

The tales of their triumphs didn’t take long to reach the far corners of the world, and they were all welcomed home as heroes. 

Months later, Raven awoke and flew out over the bay, and found it covered in ice, as it had not been for over a century, and she knew, in her heart, that all would be well. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont mind my less than original names for the locations, and my as of yet unnamed planet situation, the world is still being built, but im super glad i decided to write for this round of Chopped because world-building is so freaking fun, omg. Hope you enjoyed, im both super proud and also super nervous about this one!


End file.
